pas assez bien
by ylg
Summary: La vie est mal faite pour les volatiles au coeur changeant. ::Hans/Skipper/Kitka::


**Titre :** Pas assez bien  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages/Couples :** Hans - Skipper/Kitka  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** "The Penguins of Madagascar - Hans/Skipper/Kitka - Orientation issues"  
sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme en Français [DW]  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Huffin and Puffin_ , _The Falcon and the snowjob_  
 **Nombre de mots :** 800

oOo

Hans aime Skipper passionnément et rien ne pourra l'empêcher de le lui dire. Même si Skipper le regarde avec des yeux dignes d'une sardine morte, puis il répond froidement qu'il ne pourra jamais partager une telle inclination.  
Skipper ne veut pas entendre parler d'un autre mâle. Que ça soit Hans ou un autre n'y changera rien. Il ne peut pas. C'est biologique.  
Encore que… c'est vrai que la biologie a bon dos. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait partie d'une autre espèce. Un macareux ! Non. Fut un temps où il le tenait en haute estime. C'était son ami, son frère, son partenaire pour… beaucoup de choses, mais pas ça. Pas ce que lui demandait Hans.  
Ça rend les choses terriblement inconfortables entre eux.  
Une trahison suivant l'autre, ils n'ont plus l'occasion d'en reparler, mais aucun d'eux ne pourra réviser sa position. Ni Hans sur son amour profond, ni Skipper sur ses goûts personnels.

Hans revient au Zoo de Central Park pour surprendre « son » Skipper entre les ailes d'un faucon.  
C'est donc ça, se lamente-t-il : Je ne suis pas assez beau, pas assez puissant. Mes jolies couleurs et tous les cadeaux que je pourrai lui faire ne suffisent pas.  
Un faucon ça peut voler. Un macareux aussi, normalement, mais lui a eu les ailes éjointées au Danemark : il est comme un manchot maintenant, contraint de rester au sol et de ne plus s'élever que de la hauteur des petits bonds que lui permettent ses pattes.  
Skipper n'a jamais pu voler ; c'est lui c'est de naissance qu'il marche et nage, qu'il fend les eaux mais pas les airs. Rêvait-il de s'élever au-dessus de sa condition ?  
Si Hans demandait, Skipper lui assurerait que non. Que ça n'a rien à voir. Que peut-être, ça lui plaît chez Kitka mais que ça ne se limite pas à cela. Et que si entre eux deux ça ne peut pas marcher, c'est dû à tout autre chose.  
Mais Hans n'a pas demandé. Le cœur brisé, il se retire sans insister, et assiste de loin à l'histoire houleuse des autres volatiles.

Skipper aime Kitka. Kitka au début n'aurait pas cru s'attacher à un membre d'une autre espèce, mais ça c'était avant de rencontrer Skipper ! Skipper s'est imposé comme une évidence. Leur histoire a commencé toute seule, sans aucun barrage pour l'entraver.  
Même l'incident avec le faucon mâle, la rivalité de territoire et l'enlèvent de Julien n'ont fait que renforcer leurs liens. Envers et contre tout, Skipper avait confiance en Kitka et prendrait toujours sa défense ! Jusqu'à… l'incident avec Fred. Une carnivore qui dévore ses amis ! Il la trouve belle et séduisante, il la désire, il a vraiment cru qu'il pourrait faire du chemin avec elle. Mais ça !  
Kitka aime Skipper et elle est prête à beaucoup de concessions pour garder son estime, mais le régime pigeon lui pèse. Elle a toujours mangé des petits mammifères, où elle voulait et quand elle voulait ! Faut-il qu'elle tienne à ce drôle d'oiseau pour qu'elle impose de telles restrictions à sa nature… Skipper aime Kitka, mais sa fréquentation pèse sur ses valeurs. Entre elle et la confiance de ses amis, de ceux dont il a la responsabilité, le choix est rude.  
Ils pourraient essayer de faire face, mais chaque accrochage, chaque nouvelle imperfection qu'ils découvrent dans leur tableau plus si idyllique, mettront les choses à rude épreuve, trop rude sans doute. Ils sont incompatibles.

Alors plutôt que de s'obstiner à faire survivre une relation condamnée d'avance à de lourdes difficultés et probablement à l'échec à moyen terme, Skipper préfère prendre les devants et rompre tout de suite.  
Ça ne les empêchera pas de se revoir à l'occasion. De rester en bons termes. De s'offrir des escapades de temps à autre si le cœur leur en dit !  
Et, un peu lâchement, ils sont obligés de reconnaître l'intérêt de cette solution de facilité. Ça le met lui à l'abri : s'ils ne se fréquentent pas, il n'a en rien la responsabilité de ses chasses à elle ; elle, cela préserve sa chère liberté. Skipper, d'espèce sociale, reste trop attaché à son équipe ; Kitka, plus solitaire, n'est pas encore prête à un engagement au long terme.

Même si c'était la bonne décision, c'est quand même avec regret que Skipper regarde Kitka s'envoler. Ça n'était pas la bonne oiselle, bon. Il a le chic pour attirer des gens qui ne lui correspondent pas, et c'est bien dommage. Mais un de ces jours, il aimerait bien, quand même, trouver celle qui sera faite pour lui.  
Il devrait peut-être faire comme Rico. Se trouver une jolie poupée sans trop de personnalité qui dira oui, juste oui, peut-être insipide mais avec qui il ne risquera pas de se prendre la tête ?


End file.
